1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable retaining bracket. In particular, the invention relates to a retaining bracket which retains overhead signs at a variety of angles thereby increasing the visibility of the sign and allows access to overstock product.
2. The Prior Art
In certain business environments, it is important to store additional stock in close proximity to the display. Fast selling merchandise must be continually restocked to keep the consuming public buying. Because these storage areas are generally in full view of the consuming public, store owners desire to maintain these areas in good order. In addition, the store owners need large signage so customers can immediately identify the location of the various products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,349 to DeMaine discloses an overhead storage system with illuminated signage. The invention includes an overhead storage bin which is positioned above a work area. Flourescent lights attached below and on one side of the storage bin provide light for the work space as well as light for a transparent display sign. Merchandise is stored inside the bin via a hinged rear door. This device, however, has several drawbacks. In the first instance, the display panel is fixed at a certain viewing angle. If the storage bin is positioned above the heads of the consuming public, the signs may be difficult to read or go entirely unnoticed. In addition to the fixed display panel angle, the stored merchandise must be inserted from the rear. This limits the allowable positioning of the storage bin.